


Valkyrie: the Weight of Asgard

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of New York, Thor, returned to Asgard with Loki, yearns for Jane's presence in his life, and at his table. After much eating and drinking, she grows extremely fat, and Thor is quite happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valkyrie: the Weight of Asgard

Recuperating after the Battle of New York, Thor sat restless in his home in Asgard. Loki was safe in prison, and none were likely to fall prey to his deceptions now. He had no friends left anywhere in Asgard.  
That was the problem; neither did Thor. No, that wasn’t true; Sif and the Warriors Three were valiant friends. Suddenly, Thor knew what was missing. Immediately, the heir to Odin’s throne went to see Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost Bridge.  
“Heimdall, my friend,” he called.  
“Well met, Odin’s son,” Heimdall answered, not stopping his ceaseless scanning of the Nine Realms. “What may I do for you?”  
“I’m not well, Heimdall. I lack a thing. This lack makes me unhappy.”  
Now, Heimdall turned from his scanning to face Thor directly. “A ‘thing,’ Thor? Or a person?”  
Thor, now a bit embarrassed, didn’t answer. Heimdall continued. “A specific person, I think. You have asked me of her often enough.”  
“Can you bring her here? I feel her absence constantly.”  
“I can, Odin’s son. If she wishes it also. We do not kidnap unwilling mortals.”  
Thor stood straight and faced Heimdall. “She wishes it, my friend. I know she does.”

Jane Foster, back in New York with Darcy Lewis after the “transfer” by S.H.I.E.L.D., faced down Erik Selvig. “Why would he leave without even trying to see me?”  
Selvig backed away from the frustrated woman. “I don’t know, Jane. I never got to talk to him. I was--”  
Just then, a call came from nowhere and everywhere around them. _“Jane Foster,”_ it intoned. _“Thor Odinsson would have you come to Asgard to be with him. Will you consent to this?”_  
Jane immediately cried out, “YES! I consent! Take me to him!”  
Even as the Bifrost Bridge effect enveloped Jane to carry her to Asgard, Darcy jumped in and grabbed Jane in a bearhug, calling “oh no you don’t! Not without me.”

As the transport faded, Jane looked around the terminus, seeing first Heimdall in his golden armor, then laying eyes on Thor. She immediately ran to him and he scooped her up in his arms for a long kiss. Heimdall turned his gaze on Darcy, ignoring the intimacy next to him. Darcy had no such excuse and stood nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.  
The kiss lasted for a very long time, then as Thor lowered her to the ground, Jane slapped him across the face. “That’s for leaving me without a single word.”  
“I…” Thor began, then paused. He started again. “I am sorry, Jane. I needed to get Loki back here safely, but you’re right. I should have found you. Will you stay with me, here in Asgard?”  
“I have nothing on Earth more important to do.”  
Heimdall turned back to the two of them. “My lord, what of this one?”  
Thor turned to look at Darcy. “Um, hi?” she said, waving uncertainly.  
“She is Jane’s right hand. She may stay, if Jane wishes it.”  
Still looking only at Thor, Jane said, “of course she can stay.” She turned to face Darcy before continuing, “IF she keeps out of trouble.”  
Thor, ecstatic to be reunited with Jane, called immediately for a welcoming feast in Valhalla, Asgard’s feasting hall. All of Asgard was invited to attend.  
Asgardians kept a rich table; massive hunks of roasted meat; many gallons of mead, wine, and beer; vegetables in thick stews and buttery sauces; heavy breads; and more.  
Jane and Darcy, unaccustomed to the rich fare, still ate well, to be courteous. They drank also, quickly becoming drunk on the strong Asgardian alcohol. As the feast went on, Jane and Darcy lost a great deal of self-control and ate, and drank, much more than they intended.  
Before long, they had to retire, exhausted from the welcoming feast.

The next morning, Thor stopped by the house he had arranged for the two women to share. “Jane! Darcy!” he called. “Did you enjoy the feasting?”  
Barely awake, the two women answered groggily. “Ugh,” said Jane. “How much did I eat last night?” She cradled her still-swollen belly gently.  
Darcy moaned, “ugh, how strong was that beer?”, holding her head tenderly.  
Thor chuckled, quietly. He knew how strong Asgardian drink was, and how it could affect those unused to it. “It is a heady brew. Suitable for Asgard’s warriors. When will you return?”  
Jane say upright, instantly awake. “I thought you wanted me to stay! Now you want me to return to Earth?”  
Thor was confused. “Return to Earth? No, return to the feast.”  
Darcy asked, “it’s not over?”  
Thor smiled. “No,” he answered. “Asgardian feasts can last for a full week, if the celebration is worth it. Come! Let our people meet my new companion.”  
Wearily, Jane rose, put on some loose Asgardian clothes, and dragged Darcy after her.

Arriving at day two of their welcoming feast, the two women were greeted enthusiastically by the Asgardians still there. Jane and Darcy were amazed that, apparently, nobody had left overnight; they had all partied through the night, and were still at it. Thor led Jane and Darcy to their seats, on either side of his, and they settled in. Thor immediately called for “more ale!” and instantly, three huge flagons were dropped in front of the new arrivals. Thor grabbed his, downed the entire cup, and called for more, while grabbing a haunch of meat and digging in.  
Jane and Darcy, still recovering from their first experience with Asgardian alcohol yesterday, were a little slower with theirs, sipping it carefully. Volstagg (one of Thor’s frequent companions, the Warriors Three, and very fat himself), laughed heartily at the women’s timidity. Before Thor could notice, or Jane could react, he reached over to her flagon, already raised to her lips, and tipped it forward, sending a huge gulp into her mouth. She coughed, and swallowed most of it out of reflex. Quickly, her face reddened as the alcohol hit her, and she laughed along with him and drained the rest in one chug. The entire hall erupted in cheers for her and general laughter.  
Darcy watched the whole episode, then shrugged, grinned at Jane, grabbed her flagon and downed the entire thing in one long chug. Her face flushed also, and she immediately grabbed a haunch, just as Thor had.  
Jane, not to be outdone, grabbed a haunch of her own, and tore into it with her teeth. Thor did intend to keep watch over the two women, but at a feast, inhibitions often vanished, and excess was the order of the day. It was difficult to keep them from overdoing drink, and food, and indeed difficult for Thor to keep himself from overdoing as well. Soon, all three were joining the rest of the Asgardians in the glorious excesses of the welcoming feast.  
Darcy eagerly leapt into feasting, calling for more wine as soon as she downed a huge glass, grabbing any and all samples of food as they went by, tasting--devouring--every Asgardian delicacy she could get her hands on.  
Jane worked to keep up with her assistant. She wouldn’t be outdone by that tiny slip of a girl. She downed a goblet of wine or a plate of food of her own for each of Darcy’s. As the day went on and their bellies began to fill to their limits, the two women began to slow, but out of competition with each other, or a desire to impress the Asgardians (who were much more used to this level of gluttony), or the loss of self-control and judgement from heavy drinking, neither woman would stop her feasting.  
By the end of the second day of the feast, both women’s bellies were bloated with massive amounts of food and alcohol, and their faces were seemingly permanently flushed with their drunkenness. This day, they managed to keep up with their hosts, and “closed down” the feast along with the Asgardians. They staggered heavily back to the house they shared, barely able to stand upright, between the drink and their massively stuffed bellies.  
But they lay awake long into the night wondering at, and talking with each other about, the massive feasting going on and on and on, and the fact that Thor seemed to be purposely giving Jane more and more food (and wine, and ale) and in all ways encouraging her to eat as much as she possibly could stuff into her now-always-full stomach. Did he want her to get fat? And he encouraged Darcy as well. Jane began to wonder. Was it to get Jane to stuff herself even more?

The next morning, the two women sought out the only Asgardian woman they felt comfortable speaking to about this, Thor’s mother and queen of Asgard, Frigga. The majestic woman met them alone in her chambers, happily greeting them and asking after their health and happiness.  
Jane took the lead, as usual. “Good. Everything is good, Lady.”  
Frigga laughed richly. “Please, in private at least, you can call me Frigga. And I wonder, if everything is good, why did you ask to see me?”  
Jane sighed. “No, La--Frigga, really, everything is fine, it’s just that…” She trailed off uncertainly.  
Frigga waited patiently. Finally Darcy piped in, “this non-stop feasting is getting weird.”  
“‘Weird’ in what way?” Frigga asked.  
Jane took over again. “We’re just not used to this kind of food intake. It’s so much more than we’re used to. I mean, look at us.”  
Frigga followed Jane’s gesture, looked both women’s bodies up and down. She could see easily that the two women were noticeably larger than at their arrival. Jane’s bosom was visibly fuller, straining even her Asgardian clothing, and her hindquarters were bulging as well. This gave her a comely hourglass figure. Frigga smiled slightly, knowing that this matched her son Thor’s preferences.  
Darcy had blossomed as well, during her time in Asgard. She had mostly gained in her belly, though. It formed a rounded dome, pressing the front of her Asgardian shift, and visibly altering the way the woman stood, shifting her balance. Frigga narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, thinking of her other (adopted) son Loki’s preferences in women.  
Still looking the women over, Frigga compared the rest of their figures. Both women’s arms had ballooned, growing softer and fuller. Their legs, too, had burgeoned outwards. All in all, they were becoming well-proportioned women, large and portly in the Asgardian fashion.  
Finally done with her examination, Frigga said to the two women, “I see what you mean, but you must realize that this is considered desirable on Asgard. Many of us enjoy a fuller figure on our lovers, and even prefer it to slimmer bodies.”  
Both of the human women stared at her a moment, then Jane answered, “but you, Frigga- I don’t mean disrespect, but…”  
Frigga laughed lightly. “I did say ‘many of us,’ not ‘all of us.’ Odin loves me as I am. But look at Volstagg, Thor’s compatriot. Do you imagine he lacks for partners?”  
Darcy spoke up again. “I know he doesn’t, but it’s not the same for women.”  
“On Earth, perhaps not,” Frigga responded. “Here, it is the same. In fact, my sons…”  
Darcy sputtered, “sons?”  
Frigga turned to face her directly. “Sons. Didn’t you know? Odin and I raised Loki as our son, alongside Thor.”  
“No, I did know that, Frigga,” Darcy said. “I just was surprised that you know about your sons…”  
Frigga smiled warmly. “My sons’ romantic adventures? We of Asgard are not so prudish about our relationships. And I daresay that most Earth mothers know more of their children’s romances than the children would expect, or enjoy knowing.”  
Jane and Darcy both blushed at that. Frigga continued, “Thor, I know, greatly prefers buxom women. And a large hind end to balance the bust. Jane, you seem to be growing into exactly his ideal shape.  
“And, Darcy, interestingly, seems to be becoming exactly Loki’s favorite womanly shape. I wonder…”  
Darcy, vaguely remembering Loki’s appearance on Earth, and her immediate (and still-growing) fascination with him, leaned forward. “Wonder what?” she asked.  
Frigga paused a long time thinking, then answered, “I wonder if you might be able to reach him, as none of us could. If I put some protections over you, would you be willing to speak with him? I think you might be able help me to penetrate his shield of anger, and reconnect with the real Loki, the original Loki from his youth.”  
Jane leaned back, uncomfortable. “You want Darcy to risk herself against Loki? You did hear about what all he did on earth, didn’t you?”  
Frigga sighed, sadly. “Of course I did. And that is of a kind with what he did here, before he ever went to Earth. But he is still my son; I raised him, and I care for him. He used to be happy here. Carefree. His tricks were innocent, merry-minded, not vicious. I cannot give up on him. Not without trying everything.”  
Darcy said, “and you think a good woman can reform him?”  
Frigga laughed heartily now. “No, I’ve seen that not work before. Odin, for one. All that ‘reformed’ him was age. And wisdom. I hope you may help him see that people can still love him. That he deserved love, and still does, and that he has it. Mine; his brother’s. Maybe yours?”  
“I don’t love him,” Darcy protested, perhaps too quickly.  
“Of course you don’t, but love can mean more than just romance. Perhaps, you may learn to be a friend? He has had precious few of those as well.”  
Jane remembered that, in Norse myths, Frigga was known as the goddess of wisdom and foreknowledge. Maybe she knew something.  
Darcy, for her part, barely remembered Loki's actions on Earth, just that she found him rakishly attractive, in a "bad boy" kind of way. She'd had...interesting dreams about him, ever since seeing shots of him in what footage she could get hold of. Always curious (and daring, even reckless), she felt she was game. “Okay, Frigga. I’ll meet with Loki a bit. Let’s see what happens.”  
Frigga smiled. “Very good. If you will stay a little, I can put some protection on you to resist Loki’s tricks. We can discuss some ways you might be able to break through to him. And Jane,” she added, turning to face her. “It’s not strictly needed, but you have my blessings to live with Thor, if you both desire it.”  
Jane blushed, and left to find Thor. Darcy said, "I think I should really get back to the feast," and made arrangements with Frigga to talk later, about methods to try to break through to Loki, then followed Jane.

Jane found Thor easily, at day three of the feast. Both she and Darcy joined the the feasting eagerly. They both ended the day with the Asgardians, as before, and this time they kept up with the gluttonous Volstagg, outdoing all the others in food and alcohol consumption.   
By the end of this day’s feasting, between their drunken stumbling, and the even more massive bellies they had created with their non-stop all-day gorging, the two were couldn’t walk back to their house on their own. It took Thor, Sif, and Fandral and Hogun (of the Warriors Three) to get the drunken, bloated and completely stuffed women safely to their beds.

By the end of the week-long feast, both women had clearly put on weight. Their bellies pooched out, clearly visible, showing a slight pudge from the continual food and the steady binge of alcohol. The rest of their bodies were softening too, putting a little extra meat on their arms and legs, and bloating their butts out behind them, and their bosoms out in front.

Once they got used to the Asgardian appetite for feasting and celebration, Jane and Darcy really started to enjoy their new life in Asgard. After the first week-long welcoming feast, they both settled in to their new lives comfortably. According to their human standards, Asgardian meals were huge, feasts even for lunch. And the real feasts, which Thor found constant excuses to have, were epic, lasting for days or a week without stopping. The Asgardians that the women spent most of their time with, Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, at first seemed surprised and a even little upset that the women wouldn’t eat “enough for a good meal,” as Volstagg himself said, laughing.  
Neither Jane nor Darcy could tell if the upset was put on or real; if it was confusion or disappointment. Gamely, they tried to keep up with the Asgardians. They found it a little difficult after their first push at the end of their welcoming feast, but soon, they could match, or even beat, any Asgardian at table. Eventually, they adjusted to the Asgardian social standards, too, and ate without visible guilt or embarrassment at each meal.  
That very day, Thor asked if she would consent to dwell with him. Shaking her head slightly at Frigga’s foresight, Jane happily agreed.  
Darcy stayed in the house that they originally shared. Frigga visited that first day, to put protection from Loki’s tricks on her, and to discuss various ways to keep his interest in her returning, and to perhaps reach him through his anger and distrust.  
Over the following weeks, Frigga visited Darcy often, speaking long with her in private about Loki, and also keeping track of Darcy herself, ensuring that she was in fact safe, and not falling under Loki’s sway. She even engaged various Asgardians to begin teaching Darcy Asgardian magic for herself, both as protection from Loki’s unending tricks, and to, just perhaps, intrigue him enough to want a relationship with her.

Both women began to be able to tell the difference between Asgardian feasts and normal meals, though the “normal meals” were still much more substantial than their usual earthly meals; the feasts (which seemed almost a monthly event) were truly monumental by the earth women’s standards. But, with Frigga’s assurances, and Thor’s obvious appreciation, Jane kept up with the Asgardians at table. Sif even joked once or twice that Volstagg had met his match at feasting. Thor beamed proudly at Jane, and she actually felt a bit proud herself at that accomplishment.  
Darcy, too, with Loki’s clear admiration of her growing figure, began to enjoy the feasts, and even to push herself to grow more. Frigga’s advice to her, and possibly her own growing mastery of Asgardian magic, let Darcy see through to Loki’s real feelings when she focused on him. Most of her time, apart from the unending Asgardian feasts, was spent with Loki in his prison, talking with him, even joking and teasingly flirting. She was confident that she wasn’t falling prey to his tricks and deceptions (as was Frigga). The reality was much more dangerous; he was earning her real sympathy, and even her love.

Finally, several months later, Loki asked to meet with Odin. He was escorted to Odin’s throne, and with only Frigga and Thor (and a few guards trained, with Darcy’s help, to resist Loki’s tricks), spoke to his adopted father for the first time since his return to Asgard as a prisoner. None of those who attended ever spoke openly of what happened during the meeting, but shortly after, Loki was released from prison and happily invited back to sit at table with Darcy, and Thor and Jane. Nobody saw the sly, sidelong glances that Loki and Darcy regularly shared between them.  
In the following weeks and months, Loki resumed his original place in Asgard. He would never be Odin’s heir (Thor was older, besides Loki being adopted), but Thor and Odin and Frigga made it clear that they valued him, and loved him. Darcy, too, doted on him. And Loki on her, as well. It was clear that they had become smitten with each other, causing several raised eyebrows throughout Asgard, and some knowing nods at the likely cause of his “rehabilitation.”

At any meal, especially at the now-frequent feasts, Thor and Loki could be seen feeding their women, rubbing their bellies, and in all ways adoring them. Jane and Darcy, in return, were clearly seen to adore their men, and ate every bite that they were brought by Thor and Loki.  
The two women had long since passed even Volstagg in girth, in capacity for both food and drink, and in capacity for merriment. Anytime either Jane or Darcy was seen at table, it could be expected that she would have a huge flagon of mead or wine in one hand, and a haunch of meat in the other, and she would be laughing heartily. Both women enjoyed their continual gaining at Thor’s and Loki’s hands, and took a very active part in eating more and more. They would regularly have races with each other, vying for the greatest capacity in Asgard. At one race after another, the women would trade the title. And the loser, and her man, would train for the next.  
Surprising to everyone, Lorelei too joined in the feasting. Some knew about her flirtation with Sif, and its corpulent results. Now equally free, Lorelei seemed just as tamed as Loki, and just as eager to continue gaining under Sif’s efforts, though a rumor began to circulate that she was jealous of Loki's attention on Darcy, and was secretly trying to draw him away from her, enticing him with her own massive gaining. 

At one particular feast, Jane and Darcy, massive now with their continual binging on Asgardian food and wine, were adding happily to their now-gargantuan bodies.  
Jane was easily 500 pounds, with a large bulging belly, swollen with drink and food. Her arms and legs were each at least 5 times the size they were on her arrival, with folds flowing down over her elbows and knees. Her feet were bloated nearly to roundness, with her bloated toes pudging out. Her hands were rounded as well, with her fingers inflated to large sausages; though she used them constantly to feed her steadily increasing hunger, and her capacity for wine. One huge puffy hand was always closed around the handle of a flagon of wine (or mead, or beer), and the other was grasping a huge haunch of meat (or bowl of thick stew, or whole sugared confection), alternating stuffing the food in her gaping mouth with draining the alcohol in one long draught (to be replaced immediately, of course, with another). In keeping with her body’s beginning development, Jane’s bosom had grown mammoth; much larger than any woman she’d ever heard of back on earth, even those porn stars with massively enhanced breasts. Her ass, also, was bloated out to gargantuan size, lifting her a foot or more higher when sitting at any of her continual feasts, and slowing her pace considerably when she walked (usually to a feast in the morning, or to bed with Thor at night.) Thinking back to her early meeting with Frigga, Jane could barely remember that she’d been surprised at Thor liking large women; his ardor in bed with her had only grown along with her body. Both of them often went without sleep, taking the whole night for their sexual adventures.  
Darcy, too, was truly massive, likely matching Jane’s numbers. Her breasts and butt were a little smaller than Jane’s (only as big as porn-star records, or raising her up from her seat 6 or 8 inches), but her arms and legs were just as enlarged as Jane’s. But Darcy’s belly was absolutely incredible. Ballooned to a size easily as large as the rest of her body by itself, her glorious belly flowed down over her legs in a thick apron, covering her lap completely when seated, and making it hard for her to walk. Her gorgeous, engorged belly was far too large to be contained by any clothing. The largest shirt would ride up, revealing the majestic dome of her well-fed stomach.  
Loki came to really love her, as she did him, and would jokingly call it “spelunking” when they would celebrate their union in bed games, as he had to burrow (“like a dwarf,” he said) to reach her nethers. He needed all of his magic tricks, and hers too, to manage to move her belly aside to enjoy penetrating her, but they both found it well worth every effort.  
At the current feast, though, Thor seemed distracted, even nervous. Jane noticed something off in his attitude. He still provided her with every bite she needed, but it seemed off-handed, careless.  
Pushing his hand away, as he tried to stuff yet another huge cake into her mouth, Jane said, in a voice slurred and thick with fat, “Thor, what’s wrong? You don’t seem happy.”  
He smiled at her, and answered, “no, Jane. I’m very happy. The happiest I think I have ever been. If I’m distracted, it’s because I’m thinking about something.”  
“What is it?” Jane asked. “Tell me, then we can get back to eating.”  
“Jane Foster,” Thor said formally. “In the presence of my companions, and in the sight of all Asgard, I ask you to be…”  
“Oh, no! No, no! No way!” interrupted Darcy loudly. “That’s way too formal, and way too boring for us! Everybody else gets asked, we do the asking!”  
She shifted her massive body, sending her belly sloshing in waves over its whole surface. “Loki, in the presence and sight, blah blah blah, will _you_ marry _me_?”  
Loki, surprised at the suddenness of her proposal, and its informality, stopped and stared at her. As he kept staring, not answering, Darcy’s expression hardened. She glared at him, daring him to speak up.  
Finally, his eyes melted, and he smiled, a bit wistfully. “Oh, Darcy, of course I will.”  
A rousing cheer went up from all in attendance, even Jane and Thor. As the cheer died, Jane turned to Thor and said, “In the presence of _our_ companions, and in the sight of all Asgard, I ask you, Thor Odinsson, to be my husband.”  
Thor didn’t even blink. He stood, flexed his Asgardian muscles, and hefted Jane’s massive body in his arms. “In the sight of all, I accept,” he intoned, completing the formal Asgardian proposal.  
The two couples were formally wedded in two days, and settled in together, Jane and Thor in his dwelling, and Loki with Darcy in the house she’d shared with Jane on their arrival.

As time went on, Thor again became restless. For once not consulting Jane, he went to Odin. He knelt formally at his father’s throne, and said, “Father, I have thought long on this. I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice… It changes you. I’d rather be a good man than a great King.”  
Odin sighed, and said, “is this my son I hear? Or the woman he loves?”  
Thor responded, “when you speak, do I never hear Mother’s voice?”  
Odin sighed again and cast his eyes downwards. Thor went on, “This is not for Jane, Father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing.”  
Odin sank wearily to the throne. After a moment he said, “one son who wanted the Throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?”  
Thor answered, “Loki gave up on that mad desire, and lives now with honor. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?”  
Odin nodded. Thor looked down to Mjolnir and held it out, offering it back to Odin.  
Odin shook his head. “It belongs to you. If you are worthy of it.”  
Thor nodded and answered, “I shall try to be.”  
Odin sat straight and tall, spoke as the King of Asgard. “I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune.”  
“I know,” said Thor.  
Odin went on, “If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say, I would speak only from my heart. Go, my son.”  
“Thank you, Father,” finished Thor, leaving the throne room.

If his father accepted his decision without discussion, his beloved was another matter. “You really want to go back to Earth?”  
“Not just Earth, I want to protect all the Nine Realms. My efforts with the Avengers did just that.”  
“Can’t you do that as king?” Jane persisted.  
Thor smiled at her, asking, almost as a joke, “have you grown so accustomed to Asgardian feasts, that you wish to remain here and be Asgard’s queen for them?”  
Jane slapped his upper arm, not angry, but correcting him. “You know better than that. But couldn’t you do great things as King of Asgard?”  
“I expect that I may, but I fear I could not resist the changes that harsh decisions required as king would work on me.”  
“Fair enough. Will you return to Earth then?”  
Thor said nothing, just nodded, all the while watching her intently.  
“Then I’ll go with you,” said Jane. “I’m glad, now, that I started exercising to keep any of my mobility.”  
But before Frigga would allow them to go, she ordered that Jane be given Asgardian equipment to help her protect herself. Thor made no secret of who he was, as many mortal heroes did, and she would quickly become known.  
After much debate, discussion, and even arguing, Odin consented to gift Jane with a set of Asgardian armor; a belt, enchanted to give her physical strength and stamina rivaling any Asgardian warrior; a mighty iron spear, any powers of which were not said; and the sword Dragonfang, which was unbreakable, and could cut through Asgardian magic barriers.  
Grateful, Jane listened carefully as Frigga explained that the weapons and armor were once borne Brunnhilde, the chief of Odin’s Valkyries. Jane drew the sword, pointed it at the sky, and said, “I will be the new Valkyrie, and help Thor in whatever battles he needs me.”  
Loki and Darcy gave the loudest cheers when her cry’s echo had faded.

That night, after Thor and Jane had left for Earth, Loki and Darcy spoke together, alone in their home.  
“We are agreed then?” he asked her.  
“Of course. It was totally unfair how they’ve all treated you, your whole life,” Darcy answered.  
He smiled his dark cunning grin. “And I have spent the last weeks cultivating the idea that, happy as Lorelei seems with Sif, she has always secretly desired me. It has taken root in many minds.”  
“Okay, then,” Darcy said and with a quick gesture, her huge body shimmered.  
When it faded, she was clad in armor of chainmail, reaching to her boot tops and slit up the front to her waist for each leg. A wide, wide breastplate covered the chainmail stretched over her torso, in Loki’s colors of gold with green trim. Bracers in green and gold reached from her elbows to her wrists, where her hands were in green metal gauntlets. Her bulging legs were sheathed in dark green leather, and a green cloak, trimmed in white fur, hung from her bloated shoulders. Her head sported a golden helmet with green trim, and golden wings on either side. Under the helmet, a golden mask covered her wide face, only open at her eyes, but with her nose and lips traced in pale green.  
Standing heavily, she struck a dramatic pose. “How do I look?” she asked, her voice only muffled very slightly by the mask over her features.  
“Incredible,” Loki raved. He stood, and planted a kiss on her mask’s lips. She chuckled, and pulled the mask off. He repeated his kiss, this time on her own lips. She grabbed his hair with her other hand and pulled him close. He reached up, grabbing the back of her head with one hand, pulling her in as well, and latching the other onto her bulging belly, peeking out from beneath the golden breastplate.  
They held the kiss for a long time, devouring each other in their passion. Finally, they broke, both panting. Darcy put her mask back on, adjusting it comfortably. “Jane thought she was dramatic, calling herself Valkyrie. Well, I am now Sigyn, the wife of Loki.”  
Loki laughed warmly at her flattery, but said, “You should be careful calling yourself that openly, for now. It will point even the dullest warrior directly to you.”  
Darcy gave him a wicked one-sided grin. “Well, then, you need to provide me an alibi,” she said. “That will put suspicion on Lorelei; everybody knows she wants you, and would love to get me out of the way.”  
Loli waved his hand, and a perfect copy of Darcy, without her new armor, appeared, lounging against Loki’s body as he lay on their couch. “I know you well enough, my love, to have this illusion act as you. I could even fool Jane Foster, I think.”  
Laughing heartily now, Darcy responded, “Well, you won’t have to. Not yet. They’re off on Earth, playing superhero.”  
Grinning wickedly, Loki said, “and every hero needs his villain, true?”  
As she headed to their door, Darcy--Sigyn--said, “Very true, my love.”  
Even Loki had to look hard to see her as she used her new skills to vanish from sight.

Using the secret knowledge of hidden exits from Asgard that Loki had given her, Sigyn snuck past all guards and headed to Earth. She didn’t dislike Jane, not at all, but her boyfriend (now husband) had mistreated and taunted her Loki for most of their lives. She’d just cause some trouble, just annoy them a little. God knew she’d always been good at that. “Pest,” “Trouble-maker,” or even just “Trouble,” that’s what everyone always called her as a child, and even up through college, and grad school. Even Jane, though she tried, never really relied on her. Well, that was okay; she’d never really had the head for research that Jane had had. But now, she’d show Jane, and everyone, how really capable she could be, when put to it.  
Still invisible, she crossed to Earth. Making her way to New York, where Thor and Jane--Valkyrie--were certainly headed, Sigyn made her plans.

Loitering outside Stark Tower, now headquarters of the Avengers, Sigyn waited. Before long, she saw Thor flying away. Still hidden, she lifted herself to the roof of a neighboring building, careful to stay away from the Tower’s scanners and defenses. Keeping one eye out for Thor’s return, she reached out with her new powers to Jane, urging her to eat, and eat long and well. She felt the hunger take hold on her former boss, and vicariously enjoyed the sensations of Jane stuffing her stomach without thought.  
When Sigyn finally saw Thor coming back, she tore herself away from the delicious sensations of satiation and fullness, and created an illusion of Jane, in full Valkyrie garb, but without her weapons or armor. If Loki knew her well, she knew Jane. She could fool Thor, at least for long enough for this.  
As he landed, ‘Jane’ stormed up to him. He saw her, smiled warmly and held out his arms.  
‘Jane’ wanted none of it. She yelled at him, “Look at me! You made me obese!” and pulled her hand back to hit him.  
Thor, surprised and off-balance, still managed to step back out of the way. (Sigyn had hoped he would; her illusions were no more solid than Loki’s were. Actually hitting him would have revealed the game.) “Jane!” Thor cried. “What is the matter? You know I love your appearance.”  
“But what if I don’t!” ‘Jane’ raged, advancing on him. “I did this just for you! And now we’re back on Earth, and I’m looked at with disgust by everyone! Even here in the tower!”  
Backpedalling now, both physically and verbally, Thor said, “I know not where this comes from, Jane, but I am truly sorry you feel this way.”  
“You’re sorry I feel this way! What about looking this way!”  
Thor moved to embrace her. Sigyn had ‘Jane’ avoid the attempt angrily. He said anyway, “if you wish to lose weight and return to your former appearance, I will not argue. I love you no matter what.”  
‘Jane’ rounded on him, pudgy hands on wide hips, ready to deliver a scathing retort.  
Just then, the real Jane arrived on the roof landing pad, no doubt alerted to Thor’s return by the Tower’s scanner systems and pulled from her massive feasting.  
“Thor?” she called. “Who is that?”  
Switching to Plan B, Sigyn let the illusion fade to nothing, winking through a quick flash of Lorelei before it did, just in case they were able to notice. As the two were looking around wildly, Sigyn leaped, and lifted herself up to the roof of Stark Tower.  
Jane saw her first. “You did this! Why? Who are you?” she demanded of the gigantically fat woman hovering opposite them.  
Even though her face was completely masked, she grinned anyway, knowing it would show in her voice. “I am Sigyn. This was just a sample of my powers.”  
Jane quickly recognized the name. “Loki’s wife,” she muttered, then called loudly, “Darcy? Is that you?”  
Laughing scornfully, Sigyn snorted. “Of course it is,” she snarled sarcastically. “You lack imagination.”  
Even as she said that, Thor flung Mjolnir at her. She moved not an inch as the hammer flew right through the illusion of herself that he’d aimed at.  
“Brave Asgardian warrior, striking at a woman.”  
“If you are Darcy, or any Asgardian, you well know that women are warriors as skilled as any,” said Thor.  
Now Jane spoke up. “No, Thor. This is mine. She used me to cause you hurt.” Focusing her mind, she called her weapons to her. Her as-yet-unnamed spear appeared, flying to her hand. Jane caught in easily and, raising it high, she called lightning. She didn’t really know how she knew to do this, but as the lightning struck the speartip and flowed down the spear’s head and shaft, her armor and equipment appeared. Silver plates grew upwards from her enchanted belt (already worn prominently across her wide, wide hips, gleaming silver and gold), forming chevrons pointing downwards. Enormous cups of metal covered her gargantuan breasts, forming with the chevrons a shining breastplate. Wide rings of the same shining silver encased her fattened arms to her elbows. Chain mail appeared flashing, covering her elbows. Gauntlets, shining silver as the rest ran down her wide forearms and sheathed her hands. Below the point of the breastplate, chainmail flowed down her hugely bloated thighs. Plates, like on her arms, appeared covering her bulbous calves from knees to feet. Her head was bare, but a massive white fur cloak hung from her fleshy shoulders. Finally, her sword Dragonfang flew and sheathed itself at her massive hip. Lowering the spear to point at their opponent, she narrowed her eyes.  
She said nothing, but she could see a ghost-image of what she believed was the real woman. Gathering her new Asgardian strength, she leaped, using her enormous body to shoulder-check the ghost-image. Sure enough, Sigyn lost concentration and fell hard on the neighboring roof as the image of herself faded. Valkyrie landed heavily, but on her feet, near to Sigyn. Leaving Dragonfang at her side, she pointed the spear at her opponent. Suddenly, lightning flashed along its length, and shot out from the tip. Sigyn rolled clear, and to her feet. Gesturing, she suddenly held a battle-ax in both hands.  
Pausing to assess each other, the two massively fat women stood still, eyeing each other.  
Then, suddenly, flashing another grin through her voice, Sigyn said simply, “no. Not yet.” And vanished.

Immediately, Thor contacted Heimdall, and through him, the whole guard of Asgard. They maintained that both Loki and Darcy were in their home, watched, since Thor and Jane had left. The two had even entertained Sif, though without Lorelei.  
With no simple answers, Thor and Jane could only suspect that Lorelei must have been the mysterious Sigyn, wanting to throw suspicion on Darcy. Did she want her rival for Loki out of the picture? Could she have done this?  
They also discussed her spear. It seemed that it copied Thor’s powers of lightning. Was that what the spear did, or did it copy Mjolnir because it was near, or because of the bond between Jane and Thor? Whatever the cause, Valkyrie now had Thor’s power of storm. Thor named it Lightning-spear, _Leiptgein_. He also suspected that her ability to see through the illusion to the real Sigyn was an aspect of the Valkyries’ powers as “Choosers of the Slain.” They needed to see all combatants, even those hidden or invisible, to choose those who were to die.

Back on Asgard, days later, Lorelei paid a visit to Loki and Darcy, alone. Squeezing her hugely fat body through their door, she sat on a couch they had in their audience room. The wood supports creaked dangerously as her considerable weight settled on it.  
“You set me up,” she said, without any preamble.  
Loki and Darcy both chuckled. “Sorry about that. We just wanted to cause some mischief for my dear ‘brother’,” said Loki.  
Darcy grinned wickedly. “Is it really our fault that they immediately thought of you?”  
Lorelei began to smile back. “You did set the rumor of my pining for you in play,” she accused Loki.  
He said nothing, just shrugged with a wicked grin. Darcy said, “but I told them my name: Sigyn, wife of Loki. They think they know I’d never do such a thing. You were just the obvious next choice.”  
Laughing quietly now, Lorelei said, “what’s your game?”  
Cagey now, but still amused, Loki responded, “now why would you want to know that?”  
Darcy added, “looking to sell us out to score some points with Sif? Pave over some hurt? Is there trouble in paradise?”  
Lorelei bristled. “Don’t. We’re doing just fine.”  
Darcy and Loki just waited silently, holding hands and even snuggling on their own couch, itself straining under Darcy’s weight. Lorelei finally continued, “she’s just so boring sometimes. I do love her, and her new fat body, and what she does to mine, but sometimes, I just need some fun. Fun that she’d not willing to have.”  
Loki let Darcy go and leaned forwards. “So you want in, is that it?”  
Lorelei leaned forwards too, at least as far as her massive body would go. “If it’s worth my while.”  
Loki leaned back, gloating. “Oh, it will be.”


End file.
